


Nonsense

by Epic_7_Cringefics



Category: Epic Seven (Mobile Game)
Genre: Adventure, Data - Freeform, Death of a loved one, Feelings Realization, Friendship, Hunting, Investigation, Letters, M/M, Science, Slow Burn, Taranor, laboratory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_7_Cringefics/pseuds/Epic_7_Cringefics
Summary: Schuri had hoped he found something with a bit more significance..





	Nonsense

Deep in the technological catacombs where were once the Taranor Laboratories the former kings had used to create homunculi, a sharpshooter trudged about delicately. Schuri was on the lookout for useful information that could help repurpose these scarred corridors, perhaps offering a better tomorrow for the people of Taranor, whose leadership had led them astray.

A few demonic entities still prowled about, and though Schuri was an experienced fighter now after the years he had been forced to hone his skill in Reingar, it seemed to fare him better if he could avoid combat when necessary. He had already been scouring the unholy sanctum for so long, and he was just about prepared to leave it all behind for the day when he came across a banged-up desk that called for his curiosity to be quenched.

He rifled through the paperwork, but it all seemed to be left largely unintelligible—though he could not tell whether or not it was due to the handwriting or the penmanship only time itself could scrawl upon a thing. Either way, a thump down the hall caused his heart to race, and without further thought he stuffed the documents into his knapsack and turned tail, departing from the laboratories for now..

*

“Krau!”

The large-and-in-charge knight turned around as Schuri ran to greet him, waving his discoveries haphazardly as if they weren’t on dated parchment. “I found these in the laboratory! I can’t tell what these say, but I know you’re more suited for deciphering code having been among Taranor’s elite for so long. Do you know what these say??”

Krau blinked, accepting the papers from the young man, and glanced down, perusing through their secrets.. before letting out a large guffaw.

“HAHAHA!! It’s Nothing!!”

“Oh.. Darn. I really hoped it would have been worth the effort..” Schuri slumped over, turning around slowly. Krau looked up, about to speak, but the young man quickly regained his composure, flipping his hair out of his face. “Whatever! I’ll find something next time for sure!”

“..Heh, for sure, kid.” Krau grinned widely as the two said their goodbyes, Schuri leaving him to return to his quarters. Krau, entering his old office, locked the door behind him as the heat from the evening sun melded with his armor.

He sighed, sitting down to peer over the jumbled sheets he was given, rearranging their order as it was properly listed. He then, slowly, reread the letter he hadn’t seen for quite some time. Earlier in their youth, Krau and Friedrich had spent some time developing a fondness for one another, and though they could not quite remain as close as Krau may have wished on many an occasion, he was at least content that Friedrich saw him as a close friend. At least I could have that much..

Together in an effort to increase communication between them when one might have been away on duty beyond the walls of the Taranor castle, they had developed a secret code to exchange letters without concern for those with curious eyes. It was an added bond to their friendship, and as such remained in-use even beyond its necessity, despite others simply labeling it as “illegible handwriting.” As the night drew closer, Krau lit a lantern and read..

‘Dearest Krau,

I hope this letter finds you well. While I am on this mission, yet another tedious diplomacy errand for one of the many villages surrounding our illustrious kingdom, I am reminded for what I stand..

I watched a commoner hand a woman a flower—I forget the genus, for at the time it didn’t seem to matter nearly as much as the audacity of her reply. Without hesitation, she refused it, much to the dismay of the man, whom I now realize was attempting to court her. Instead, she gave him a sound rebuttal, something along the lines of “why would I want anything more than you? Nothing else would satisfy me!” It was quite ludicrous, but I found myself enamored with the idea of it all..

It reminded me of when we were young and created this code to communicate in secrecy amongst our peers. What seemed like good fun then when we were both younger ended up holding so much more significance between the two of us as we spend more time together, and apart..

I’d rather you spare me your incessant bickering with this, my latest poem for you as my sole audience member to whom I cater all my truest collections, and simply appreciate my effort for once. I shall call this “Nothing,” for that is exactly how I feel about you.

Of you, I think nothing  
Less than what you deserve..  
For you, I offer nothing  
Less than what I receive..  
With you, I wish nothing  
Less than what I desire..  
To you, I mean nothing  
Less than what I believe..

I realize that you might have forgotten how I instructed you to read poetry like the educated man that you claim to be, but in case you forget to follow proper rules of punctuation as per usual, I made certain to provide a layer of sarcastic wit to this specific poem that you’ll either appreciate me for later or loathe my brilliance.

The light is dimming for the evening as I write, and more do I feel I run out of daylight as the month grows colder. I wish you were here to save myself the effort of having to pen out such eloquent vernacular in our thieves’ cant under such duress as this, a waning sun, but alas, I suppose you are worth every moderate inconvenience you provide me..

You know how desperately I wish to be blunt about how I truly feel right now.. How empty my hands feel, how cold and bare my skin beneath several layers of the finest garments money could acquire, meant to retain such warmth that Magnar himself would complain of the heat—and yet, I shiver at the thought of you there at the kingdom gates, as if I could possibly be any warmer..

Please do not misunderstand my yearnings, both in a literal and incommunicable fashion. It was never practised among noblemen to be direct in our approach. Perhaps that is why I feel so vulnerable now, alone here in this encampment of an inn. (I should not be so cruel to my own people, whose hospitality I am grateful for, for I could very well have been outdoors tonight had we not been offered suitable lodging in advance. These people are a strong, loyal folk, and I’ll never have known what I’d done to deserve them.. Or what my late father had done..)

Tis not the night to address such macabre. I only write you this letter to inform you that negotiations between the two neighboring settlements I had discussed with you earlier were handled adequately, and an early return is in my vision. One which I wholly welcome. The warm embrace.. of a home..

Forever Yours,  
Friedrich’

“HA!! Always so dramatic!! And all these excessive ellipses!!” Krau laughed loudly, letting the booming echo fill the room as he continued to read and reread. His smile was a grand as ever, as if he were being told a funny joke from an old friend. As quickly as his raucous laughter had begun, however, it abruptly ceased, as he leered at the lines of the prose before him.

He was silent as he processed the words of his former king. The sun set behind him, telling the tale of the potential of a day long gone and wasted, and instilling a coldness that he could now put a face to as a tear rolled down his cheek.


End file.
